youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
YouChew
In the mid 00's, some strange videos surfaced on YouTube, consisting of clips from old cartoons being humorously remixed. Naturally, this caught on quickly as it was picked up by others, giving birth the the latest YouTube fad, YouTube Poop. The nature of these videos evolved over time, with new "pooping" techniques being introduced to make YouTube Poop a unique experience always full of surprises. This was fine and dandy until... Some particular fans agreed that YouTube Poop is a serious thing that should not be handled lightly and came together to form the official YTP discussion board, YouChew. This was the beginning of many misadventures... including loads of YTP mayhem. The YTP Authority By calling themselves the official community for YTP discussion, the denizens of YouChew got the feeling that YTP required a set of instructions to be done properly and it was their duty to establish the many commandments of top quality pooping. These commandments were very specific, like what sources you should and shouldn't use, what memes you should and shouldn't use, and even pinpoint advisement on when you should make Robotnik should say PINGAS. Any deviation from YouChew's instructions was met with extreme ridicule. This held true for the Vanilla Forum version of Youchew. By early 2008, some current Youchew members broke away from the regular site to form Planet Freedom (getting it's name from a Sonic movie) in which they thought anyone should not be looked down upon for choosing whatever source they decided was right. Later in the year, the admin of the former Youchew resigned, and the people who started Planet Freedom changed the service provider for the forums and re-opened the forum. While there may still be some people against certain sources, it's not nearly as prominent as before. No one can resist the call of a Spadinner joke after all...not even you! The Everyday Drama You would think that a discussion board about a very narrow subject would have very little trouble with trolling, elitism, and attention whoring, but that's not quite the case with YouChew, not quite. YouChew is always a hotspot for slap fights over stupid shit, members threatening to leave over stupid shit, and people getting banned over stupid shit. Stupid shit, 70% of the time, actually means personal drama between members. That's no surprise, but the best part is that these piss fights often extend beyond the borders of YouChew and over into places like tumblr (what are the fucking odds?) Once all the crazy forum meme bers are weeded out, the place is less of a circus than it can be. They just go back to arguing over the important stuff like stones and footballs... Chewiki And guess what? they made a wiki. Want to know about that joke that frequently shows up in videos? Or even about the technique that makes "Firetruck" sound like "Fuck'? Well, they got you covered! It's filled to the brim with information on YouTube Poop Characters, sources, and creators. All with a disturbing eye for details. Gee, I'm sure glad we're not one of those wikis... Category:Websites Category:Youtube Poop